Moving On
by Virgo girl 14
Summary: Rose and her 'son' leave the duplicate Doctor, she's finally had enough. But where does she go? TenXRose


**DISCLAIMER: I own nothin' except the plot, Sarah and James. everythin' else belongs to the BBC & Rossel T Davies and some other mug who's gonna ruin Doctor Who and Toorchwood for the rest of us**

"Mickey I have to do this…" Rose Tyler said at the laptop in front of her, keeping that hint of hysteria out of her voice as she picked up the baby boy that was crying in the playpen beside her.

"Why? Comin' back here is not gonna bring him back." Mickey stated, looking at her.

"Please, Mick. I'm not sitting in this house on a laptop I shouldn't be using, on a webcam call that shouldn't have even connected to you for nothin'." Rose pouted, bouncing the boy in her arms gently to calm his cries.

"True… But won't the worlds close in or somethin'?"

"Not it I can find a way safely. I have James to think about too now, remember."

"Yeah you never told me ho-"

"Another time, yeah?"

"I have a feeling 'another time' ain't gonna come."Mickey sulked slightly, he knew somehow that that child in his ex girlfriend's arms was not her own.

"That's up to you. You gonna help me out or not?" Rose glanced at the clock, keeping the look of worry out of her features.

"Sure, when do you want me?"

"Uh… tomorrow morning." she said. "Listen, I'm gonna sod off now and go for a shower." she lied.

"Yeah too much info there babe. We ain't together no more." Mickey smirked.

"Yeah, thank God. Go on, go annoy some other poor woman." she laughed, putting the seven month old back in the playpen.

"You loved it."

"Hm, course I did."

"Anyway, see you."

"Yeah…" she shut off the microphone and the webcam, and then shut off the laptop. She then walked into her bedroom and finished packing John's things into the black bag.

She walked into the bedroom window, threw the bag out of it just as he rounded the corner, and started to walk to toward the home he was now being kicked out of.

He saw her and gave her the nastiest of glares before speeding up.

Rose gulped down the lump forming in her throast and she bolted down the stairs to the front door, putting the key in the door, locking it and leaving the key in, and pulling the chain across to try to stop him coming in. She ran through to the back door, locked it leaving the key in and bolted it.

She knew it would not keep him out for long but it would delay him for a while. She ran back up the stairs, walking into the room where James was. She picked him up and walked back into the bedroom, picking up her phone from the bedside table. She put James on the bed and threw the rest of the bags out of the window.

"What the hell are you doing?!" he shouted up at her.

"I deserve better than you! I deserve someone who's not gonna treat me like a doormat, who's not gonna cheat on me! Who's gonna be there for his son! Go on, go back to that other woman!" she told him as she started dialling her father's number.

John started kicking at the door.

Rose held the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" Pete said as he answered the phone. "Rose is everything alright?" he asked, sensing it wasn't.

"Um… no… not really…" she admitted, trying to stay calm and she picked up James who was now crying and scared at the noises.

"What's wrong?" he asked, hearing the cries and the banging of a door being kicked.

"Dad can you please just… can you help me?" she said quietly, trying not to cry herself.

"Okay. I'm going to hand you to your mum and we're gonna come for you okay. Just hang in there, sweetheart, we won't be long." he told her.

"'Kay…" Rose muttered.

"Rose. Rose darlin' just stay where you are alright. I'm here and I won't leave you, not eve-" Jackie's worried voice came down the phone, which was a comfort to Rose, the calm of her father and the worry of her mother, then the roar of Pete's Jeep drowned out a bit more of Jackie's words, but she carried on with her comforting rambles.

Rose kept the small boy close to her. This was the first real episode of the violence John could have shown to her, it was a situation that was alien to her, after giving him many chances after his infidelity, so she had no experience on this.

She just knew she had to keep herself and James out of harm's way, safe until Pete and Jackie got there.

"Rose?" Jackie said worriedly, breaking her train of though.

"Huh? Oh… Yeah I'm here…" she said. James had now stopped crying and was now playing with her hair, trying to eat it, babbling away to himself.

"We're not that far now." Jackie assured her.

Rose gasped loudly and jumped as she heard one of the doors, she couldn't tell which one, being viciously battered and she knew it wouldn't be long before he got into the actual house.

"I tell ya when and if I get my 'ands on 'im I'll kill 'im." Jackie said, momentarily forgetting Rose was on the phone.

"Mum…" Rose trailed off.

"Sorry Rose but it's true. No, actually I'm not. He comes swannin' into your life, goes with other women and expects you to come runnin' and you do don't you. I much preferred the other one to this one. But he's 'im isn't he."

"Except he would never hurt me. He looks and sounds like the Doctor, has our memories, but he's not him and he never will be."

"How do you know, Rose? Eh? 'Ow do you know he wasn't thinkin' of hurting you?"

"I could tell. He… he loved me." she told her. "He hated violence and anything like that remember?" she heard Jackie heave a sigh.

"He better be some clone that went wrong. Or that Time Lord had better be runnin' for his life when I catch hold of him!" Jackie said after a bit. "We're turning into the street now, but we can't see him." she added just as john had kicked his way in through the back door.

"He got in…" Rose told her. She wasn't scared for herself. She was scared for the boy in her arms. If it were just herself and John alone she could've had this sorted, but she had a 7-month-old baby to think of.

Pete sped down the street and sharply pulling up outside Rose's home as Jackie said; "Stay where you are darlin' we're comin'." and they both jumped out of the Jeep.

Rose's phone dropped from her trembling fingers, anger and fear fighting a never-ending war inside her as she found it hard to stop her entire body from shaking, she had to though so she wouldn't scare James in her arms. She looked down at him as he babbled to himself and grasped the wet ends of her hair, and she took in the special scent he had that only babies had.

She looked over at the closet and started slowly back toward it, slowly climbing into it backwards and sitting down shutting the door. She heard crashing and banging below her and two male voices, her dad and John, and she heard her mother.

She stayed where she was, silent and curled herself around the child as if to shield him if the conflict came up the stairs into the bedroom.

An hour or more passed before she heard the soft padding of footsteps.

"Rose." Jackie said gently. "It's alright darlin' your dad's taken care of him, called Jake to take him to Torchwood, and your dad's on his way up."

Rose slowly stretched herself on to her feet and pushed the closet door open, stepping out.

Jackie saw her and rushed to her, taking her in a hug. "Oh. Rose… oh, my baby." she whispered, clutching her daughter, who held er son and her mother tightly. No tears came from Rose's eyes, even though they were flowing down Jackie's cheeks.

"He's gone." Pete said as he walked over to them.

Rose nodded. "I'm gonna stay here tonight. Mickey's comin' in the mornin'…"

"I'll stay with you then." Jackie said, even though she'd much rather have her daughter back home at the mansion where she belonged.

Rose sighed and nodded. She knew better than to argue with her mother. Jackie Tyler was as stubborn as she was, and she wasn't going to change her mind.

"Let me see my grandson then." Jackie smiled, lifting him from Rose's arms and from her hair. She already knew Rose hadn't biologically carried him for 9 months and gave birlth to him, but after the scene she and Jake found, she is the best thing to happen to baby James.

James just giggled, continuing with his babbling, attempting to say his first word as he put his tiny, chubby fingers on his 'grandmother's' face.

Pete lead Rose down the stairs into the living room, Jackie following them, then he went into the kitchen to make them all a much-needed drink. He brought the three mugs of tea and a bottle for James into the room and sat down. He put them down on the coffee table and handed the bottle to Jackie.

"What happened?" Pete asked.

"That's the first time he's got angry, if you mean that… the other night… I caught him in bed with another woman… last night I threw him out and today I chucked his things out." Rose explained.

Jackie hugged her and she went back to feeding James.

Night time fell, Rose had fallen asleep curled up against her thater on the sofa, just as James had in Jackie's arms.

Pete picked Rose up and carried her to her room, Jackie following with the baby, putting him to bed also.

"If I ever see him…" Jackie muttered when they made it downstairs.

"You won't. I made sure of it."

"I hope for his sake you're right."

* * *

Mickey picked up the Torchwood 3's dimension cannons that very next morning.

Jack Harkness had managed to contact the Doctor through Martha and he'd appeared in his TARDIS in the middle of the night.

Pocketing the other 3, Mickey slipped the remaining silver disc around his neck. "Now are you sure this is safe?"

"The TARDIS has locked on to a location I THINK she might be. It's gonna take a lot to pull her through dimensions." The Doctor told him.

Jack stood out of the way with Gwen Cooper and Ianto Jones.

Mickey nodded and pushed the yellow button on the silver disc and in a flash of blue light, was gone.

Jackie made Rose stay in the living room with Pete while she ran around and packed hers and James's things.

Pete was playing with James, who'd taken to throwing his small tiger at his balding head and giggling and clapping when Pete pretended to be injured. Even Rose giggled.

Suddenly Jackie yelped in surprise. "MICKEY SMITH! What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?! Tryin' to give me a heart attack?!?" Jackie shouted.

Rose laughed quietly as she heard her mother and Mickey try to explain himself.

"Go on! Get your useless backside down those stairs." Jackie told him over his feeble excuses and pushed him toward the stairs.

"I'm a goin'. I'm goin'!" he yelped as Jackie slapped his head.

Laughing louder as she saw Mickey coming down the stairs trying to defend himself from Jackie, she got up and ran over to him and hugged him tight.

"Right, we got half an hour for these to charge up." he told her, hugging back and handing her the three dimension cannons.

She smiled, taking from him, passing one to Pete and one to Jackie, and Jackie went back upstairs for the bags she'd packed.

Half an hour passed, Jackie had given each adult a bag to carry, and Mickey took charge.

"Everyone ready?" he asked.

Rose picked up James and gently pulled his head under the chain that held the silver disc. "Ready." she said, taking her bag.

Mickey nodded and pressed on the yellow button once more, everyone disappearing in a blue flash of light and reappearing in the Torchwood 3 Hub.

Jackie clung to Pete and Rose stumbled forward, but was caught in a strong pair of arms. Jackie looked around her, speechless for the first time in possibly years.

Rose knew who those arms belonged to when she heard the familiar American accent say "I remember the last time you fell in my arms. This really has to stop."

Laughing again, Rose hugged him with one arm and stood up right. "Only you would want me to fall into your arms under your spell, Jack."

Ianto scowled slightly at Jack's flirting, it was getting harder for the young Welshman to keep his jealousy hidden. When Gwen put her hand on his shoulder, he shoved it roughly away.

"Rose Tyler, welcome to Torchwood." Jack grinned, only just noticing the small child in her arms. "Is that…?" he trailed off quietly.

Rose shook her head.

Jack nodded. "Right. Gwen Cooper, she's my second in command and literally the heart of us, and Ianto Jones, he makes the coffees, gets us places, makes the boss happy and he's our clean up guy."

Gwen smiled and went over to Rose, hugging her.

Ianto didn't even acknowledge Jack had spoken.

Rose hugged her back and looked over at Ianto while Gwen gushed over James. "Hello." she said, smiling.

He forced a smile in return. "Hello."

"You of course know Mickey. Come on, I have something to show you." Jack told her, taking her by the arm. He lead her through the Hub, through the corridors to the Tourist Information Centre. "Close your eyes." he told her.

"Why?"

"Trust me."

Rolling her eyes at him. Rose closed them and trusted Jack to lead her outside.

Soon they came to a stop.

"Open."

Rose slowly fluttered her eyes open. In front of her stood the thing that lurked in her dreams at night. She reached out and touched the blue wooden door.

James lay sleeping on her shoulder in her arms.

Rose slowly pushed the door open.

The TARDIS seemed to glow and hum louder at her prescence, as though welcoming her home.

At the console in front of Rose, stood the brown pinstripe suit clad man with his warm brown eyes gazing longingly at her.

Jack took the sleeping child from her and she ran at the Doctor throwing her arms tightly around his neck as his arms encircled her wait.

They both hugged each other tightly, each glad the other was there.

Rose was the first to pull back, but she stayed close to him.

"What's the deal with the kid if he's not…?" Jack asked.

Rose bit her lip, looking up at both of them. "He's not mine. Not naturally anyway…" she admitted. "Sarah and I, at the Torchwood we were at… we found him, outside… below freezing out. We took him back to base, he was almost dying on us…" she closed her eyes to keep her tears at bay.

The Doctor tightened his hold on her and Jack looked dumbfounded.

"Anyway… took him back to base and then Jake told me I'd have to give him into a kids' home cause he wouldn't find the mother… I told him no. I fought for him as though he were mine cause… in a way… he already was… I told him I'd find his mother. He agreed to let me keep him while I looked for her… and I did…" she continued. "But I didn't let her take him."

Both men looked at her questioningly.

"I had a good reason…" she said. "She was usin'… and I'm not talkin' your basic white powder crack head either… Needles everywhere, foil, blades, the whole lot… she took me to court, but the courts agreed to let me adopt him… and she was jailed for possession of drugs." she finished. "he was 5 days old when we found him…"

Jack walked over to her and hugged her, and the Doctor joined in. unknown to them, Jackie, Pete, Mickey and Gwen had walked inside during their hug and left the bags by the wall next to the door.

Soon Jack stepped away. "I'd better be going." he said, letting Rose take James from him. "I got a team to look after." he grinned and bounded out, leaving the two alone.

"You could… come with me if you like." the Doctor suggested.

Rose smiled. "Always." she said, turning to see her bags by the all, and the door shut.

The Doctor grinned and got the TARDIS ready to take flight. "There's just one thing you'll have to put up with."

"What's that? More of your bad driving?" she teased.

"That… and… well to cut a long story short, I have a fully grown daughter. Come out of a machine on the planet Messaline. Her name's Jenny."

"Fine by me." she grinned as the girl herself had started walking down the stairs from her room at the sound of the Doctor's voice.

Rose made a mental note to get to know this Jenny better on their travels.

_-Finite-_


End file.
